


极乐S（我的卷轴到底防不防水??）

by xuanjie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanjie/pseuds/xuanjie
Summary: * 和弦租的车* 言受* SM





	极乐S（我的卷轴到底防不防水??）

言和双手被拷在高处，脑袋歪斜着，往日漂亮的蓝眼睛此刻被蒙上眼罩，口中戴着充气式口塞，不同于以往的镂空口球，充气式口塞彻底将言和口腔堵死，只能发出些微弱鼻音。  
上身的公式服衣扣大开，下身寸丝未着，只剩大腿上绑着的丝带卷轴。双腿被分腿器撑开，短裤纠缠在脚踝处。被剥夺了视觉的她有些恐慌，亦或者是口塞的缘故，她呼吸有些急促粗重。  
昏暗的房间里被铺满了暗红色的地毯，先前一直安稳端坐的紫发女子起身，踩着一双高跟走到了被锁着的人根前，手指摩挲着言和脸颊。言和有些害怕，却又转动着脑袋寻找她的手，贪婪的享受着她的抚触。墨清弦叹了口气，凑到言和耳边轻轻说：“你又是何苦呢？”  
言和听到她的话，拼命挣着口中的口塞，努力想说些什么。墨清弦见状拍了拍她的脸颊，示意她别挣扎。  
“你以为充气式口塞是糊弄着玩的，再挣扎小心我继续充气，到时候恐怕就不是难受而是窒息了。”墨清弦轻轻捏了捏她鼓涨的双颊。  
回应她的只有两声鼻音。  
“阿和说不出话的样子果然可爱。”墨清弦手自上探进大敞着的领口，抚过一寸寸肌肤。  
“皮肤过于白皙细腻了，果然还是得添上几道伤口才好看。你说是不是呢，阿和？”言和当然给不出回应，失去了视觉，不仅听觉更加敏锐甚至触觉也敏感了起来。现在的姿势配上对方带着性暗示的抚摸和赤裸裸性虐待的语言，她不想承认但不得不承认，她有些兴奋。  
“阿和想玩些什么吗？”虽然是问句，但却没有询问的意思。  
“嗯...今天长鞭就不考虑了，短鞭的话...要不然散鞭？实在不行...”墨清弦驻足在一旁的玻璃柜根前，望着里面各式各样的皮鞭，似乎对于选用哪一个有些犯愁。  
旁边的言和把她的自语听的一清二楚，听她说不会用长鞭时松了口气，上次自己犯错惹怒她时被长鞭惩戒的场景还历历在目，身上的血痕即使好好处理，抹了药膏，却也拖了一个来月伤口才愈合的差不多。  
墨清弦打开玻璃柜，手里把玩着两根短鞭，伸手随意挥了几下，用自己手臂试了试材质和力度，不行，她摇摇头，重新取出一跟细了些的短鞭和九尾的散鞭，又取了些东西一并放到一旁的桌子上。  
言和现在只是感到腰侧被人抚摸，她略带着些情欲的意味扭动着腰身，换来的却是一下短鞭击打。  
不轻不重，短鞭散鞭混杂的落在身上，带来的是些许疼痛。疼痛激发着她体内上着锁的因子，她是喜欢这样的。  
本该落下的鞭稍突然停顿，言和有些不解，她感到腿上的丝带卷轴被解开，下一刻身下就立马被什么东西入侵。墨清弦右手执鞭，左手拿着卷轴就塞入言和体内。  
“你的卷轴不错，夹好，掉了的话...”墨清弦话未完便止住了嘴，未知的惩罚才是最可怕的，不是吗？  
言和心里苦，自己的卷轴明明是用来做乐器的，弄成卷轴式样，为了方便携带并不太粗，关键外表还蛮光滑...可现在...而且要是那卷轴真掉了出去，等待自己的就不是现在这样温柔的鞭挞了。她双腿合不拢，只能把注意力集中在怎样阻止它滑出身体。  
啪的一声，鞭稍准确的击在言和左胸前的一点上，即使力道不大，言和仍然发出痛呼的鼻音。下身也因为这突然的刺激而放松了几分，小玩意儿也隐隐滑出了半分。言和吓得收紧下身留住卷轴，祈祷着摩擦力大些，再大些。  
注意力若是集中在即将来临的鞭打，那么身体里夹着的卷轴势必会趁机往外溜出一些，注意力要是集中在防止那个小玩意儿溜走，身上挨的鞭子却又...  
言和试图在两边找到平衡，可短鞭像毒蛇的蛇信子般肆意亲吻言和的肌肤，所过之处都带起一道微肿的红痕。毒蛇灵活的游蹿在她身体各处，时不时舔舐到她敏感之处。  
“果然，还是喜欢你现在的样子，多么好的皮肤。”墨清弦停下了挥舞短鞭，手抚过那一道道红痕。  
“不错，还没掉出来。”墨清弦捏着已经露出一小节的卷轴，随手抽插了几下，引起言和一阵舒服的鼻声。  
墨清弦没打算让她继续舒服下去，口塞的时间过长了，再不取出她会难受的厉害的。取下那个令言和口腔难受不已的口塞，抽出表面湿着沾的水的卷轴，横着塞进言和嘴中，命令道：“好好咬着。”  
言和不敢说话，只是乖乖张嘴咬着，起码这个玩意儿比那个口塞好多了。  
“嗯...今天玩点这个好了。”墨清弦快步从桌上取来根低温蜡烛，点燃，静待着蜡油滴下，先在手背上试了试温度，正好。  
言和听到打火机响的声音，明白墨清弦即将做什么，心里竟有些隐隐的期待。  
“嘶..”言和发出含糊的抽气声，蜡油毫不留情的滴在腰侧上，贴在一道红痕上，热刺激着伤口更加疼痛。 墨清弦倾斜着转动蜡烛，蜡油纷纷滴落，遍洒在身体各处，甚至连结成一片。有些烫，伤痕也在疼，可却...很享受。  
被剥夺视觉，感知不到蜡油下一刻会滴在哪一处，有些随机感，未知感，疼痛和兴奋混杂在一起。  
“喜欢吗？阿和？”墨清弦问着，手移到有些红肿的乳尖上方。言和自然是看不到的，等待她的是突如其来的刺痛。  
“呜，不要...疼..”言和嘴里咬着卷轴，含糊不清的发出不要的请求。  
墨清弦享受她的呜咽，手悬在空中不动，看着蜡油一滴滴包裹住的乳尖，每落下一滴，言和就忍不住发出一声哼哼。敏感的地方先是被短鞭照顾，现在又被蜡油笼罩，任谁也撑不住。  
蜡油已经凝固变硬，但胸前依然在火辣辣的疼。蜡烛不长，此刻已经燃烧的差不多了，墨清弦伸手扯下言和的眼罩，蓝色的双眸此时正乞求的看着她，希望她手下留情。  
墨清弦揉了揉包被红色外壳的两点，揉去凝固的蜡油，拿了冰块敷在上面。  
“嘶..”冰凉有效的缓解了火辣辣的阵痛，言和感激的望着墨清弦，暗自庆幸她的手下留情。  
“本来该这样结束的，不过你今天有点不乖，随意出声了多少次，嗯？”在言和有些惊恐的眼神下，最后一节燃着的蜡烛，蜡油滴在了刚刚被冰敷过的地方。  
“呜啊...疼...”本来冰凉的地方又附上了火热，疼的言和眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“嘴上喊叫着疼，身体可是诚实的很。”墨清弦摸到言和已经彻底泥泞不堪身下。  
“还不乖，没有口塞口球管不住你上面的嘴吗？既然这样，下面就先一直含这它吧。”墨清弦从言和嘴里取出卷轴，重新插进言和身体。  
“到今天晚上之前，我不想看到它从你身体里出来。”墨清弦说着解开了束缚着言和的一堆东西。  
“不行，还是容易掉呢。”墨清弦看着言和一被取下分腿器，乖乖的加紧双腿不敢大步走路。  
“嗯，那这样吧，你丝带也不错。”墨清弦瞥到刚才被她丢到一边的丝带，拿过来比划比划长度。  
“长度可以调整，不错。”墨清弦把丝带从中间对折，套在言和颈部，依序在锁骨、双乳中间、胸骨和耻骨处打上绳结。绕过胯下，在背后的相对位置略上侧打结，穿过颈部后方的丝带，将丝带从腋下绕回胸前的洞，然后将丝带左右拉开，一边调整位置一边收紧丝带，最后丝带收在腰际。  
“不错，应该不会轻易滑出来了。”墨清弦打量着自己成果，正好，绕过胯下丝带恰好抵住了卷轴。  
“喜欢吗？我的阿和。”墨清弦上前搂住言和，给她披上了公式服外套。  
“喜欢的，墨。”言和一边回答一边试图迈腿行走，身体里的卷轴和绑着的丝带都在阻碍她的行动。  
“走吧，一会儿天依她们找我们。”墨清弦帮着言和穿好衣服，两人出了这昏暗的房间。

————————

“阿和，不舒服吗？怎么走路不顺畅。”洛天依看着走路有些难受的言和问道  
“呃...还好，刚才摔了一下，不太利索。”言和脸微红，谁又知道她光鲜的公式服下面是什么呢？  
“没事吧？有伤口吗？”洛天依弯腰想查看言和腿有没有事。  
“没事没事，绊了一跤摔在地毯上了，没什么外伤。”言和心虚，害怕她凑近看到什么不该看的东西，急忙退后了两步。  
“那还好，对了阿和你今天没带卷轴？平时不都绑在腿上了吗？”洛天依发现今天言和腿上没有飘着的粉色丝带。  
“呃，出门急，忘了拿了。”言和又随口扯了个理由，心说：我丝带和卷轴都带了你敢信...  
身体里埋着卷轴身上还绑着丝带，极其阻碍行动，每走一步双腿都带着卷轴在身体里蠢蠢欲动，蹭着自己敏感的地方，丝带紧紧勒在脖间 腰侧 双乳 还有胯下，略疼。  
言和此刻真是庆幸自己公式服是立领，以及墨清弦没有在她衣服覆盖以外的地方留下什么痕迹。不过...自己的卷轴到底防不防水啊！以后还怎么用啊！


End file.
